I'm the Dark lord new Companion
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Victoria Potter was hit with an unknown curse while she was making a Potion to become an Animagus. Wanting to get away from everyone. Wanted nothing to do with this so-called 'lights side'. Victoria is stuck in her Animagus form, an Espeon. Victoria is soon found by Voldemort and becomes his new companion. [fem Harry P., Voldemort] base off Frostfire613
1. Chapter 1

A cute, sleek and lilac/lavender purple fur cat-like creature. Was jumping from tree branch to tree branch through the forest, trying to find out where she is or get away from everything she thought was true. Who is this cute creature you might ask? It's Victoria Potter, the girl-who-lived, the chosen one, or whatever you want to call her.

Victoria seem to be trapped in her animagus form is an Espeon, one out of 8 Evolutions from a creature call Eevee. Eevee can evolve into 8 different forms such as Espeon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon.

Espeon is a Japanese creature which species go by the name of Pokemon. Victoria Potter had read about them, she had found the book at the very back of the Flourish and Blotts bookstore. Why is Victoria in her animagus form you may ask?

You see you Victoria had discovered that her so-called friends and Headmaster was just using her and taking her money. The night before Victoria made her animagus Potion she went to Gringotts to inform griphook about someone taking her Money from her vaults. Without her knowing.

 _Flash back_

"Now Ms. Potter we were expecting you, come sit we have much to talk about." The Goblin behind the desk said, making Victoria gulp quietly at the scary look on griphook's face. griphook pulled out a folder from the large pile of folders that he had next to him.

"This is a folder of your accounts Ms. Potter, who your magical guardian is and your vaults." Griphook explained, Victoria gave him a confused look.

"Who is my magical guardian Griphook?" Victoria asked as she looked at Griphook confused.

"It is Albus Dumbledore, he took over when Sirius Black was taken to Azkaban." the Goblin explained and Victoria frowned. " Griphook I need you to look into something, I have a feeling that Dumbledore has been taking money out of my vaults without my knowledge, and giving it to the Weasleys and Granger." Victoria explained with a serious look on her face.

"That is a serious accusation, Ms. Potter," Griphook growled

"If you may please take a look through the file, if I am wrong you can fee me, but I overheard Ronald Weasley having a conversation with Miss Granger. That they were getting money from my vaults from Dumbledore, and I also need a heritage test." Victoria said as Griphook frowned but pulled out parchments, a bowl and a knife. Griphook then opened the file and growled once he had finished reading what was in there.

"Now Ms. Potter, give me your hand." Victoria nodded and held out her hand as Griphook picked up the knife. Griphook took a hold of Victoria's wrist and moved it over the bowl, before cutting Victoria's hand and letting blood drop into the bowl before Victoria's hand healed up.. Griphook then poured Victoria's blood onto the parchment and let it cover the page and soak in, Griphook then handed over the paper to Victoria.

 _Victoria Janis Potter_

 _Father's name: James Potter_

 _Mother's name: Lily Evans Potter_

 _Blood status: Pure Blood_

 _Godparents_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Magical guardian-Sirius Black_

 _Temporary magical guardian-Albus Dumbledore_

 _The heiress of Noble family of Peverel (by great, great, great, great grandfather side)_

 _The heiress of the Noble family of Griffindor(by great, great, great, great grand mother side)_

 _The heiress of Noble family of Slytherin(by Great, great, great, great, great, great Grandfather side)_

 _The heiress of Noble family of Potter ( By Charles Potter grandfather side )_

 _The heiress of Noble family of Black ( by Sirius Black Godfather)_

 _Vaults: 111 of the Peverel's; 225 of the Griffindor's; 313 of the Slytherin's; 686 of the Potter's;667 of the Potter's;669 of the Potter's_

 _Total amount: 897,56,356 galleons'_

 _Approximately five hundred million galleons, three hundred million sickles, and one hundred thousand knuts in money; a total of four thousand books, and three thousand heirlooms."_

"now Ms. Potter please place your hand in this ball," Griphook said gesturing to a glass ball that he pulled out of one of his draws and set it on the table in front of Victoria. Victoria nodded and sat up before reaching her hand into the ball and pulled out several rings that had appeared in Victoria's hand when she pulled her hand out of the glass ball, there was a red and gold one, a silver and green one, a black and silver one, a silver ring with a blue diamond, a silver ring with an ebony gem, a silver ring with a purple gem and the last ring was silver with a black gem

"There you have the Gryffindor ring, the Slytherin ring, the Black heir ring, the Peverel ring"

You can place all but one ring on one finger and they will mold into one ring for you."

Victoria nodded. As she placed all the rings on her index finger of her right hand and watched as they molded into one ring, combining the crests together to form one big crest in the middle of a White Sapphire gem.

"By claiming all these rings you are now seen as an adult in the Wizarding world, and you also have access to all your vaults, which brings me onto this." As Griphook held up a card that looked a lot like a muggle credit card

"This is a Gringotts card, with a drop of your blood it will give you access to all the money in your vaults so you don't have to carry it all with you, now if you please?" Griphook asked as Victoria nodded again and held out her hand, as Griphook pricked Victoria's finger letting a few drops of blood to drop onto the card before the cut healed up. And we'll be able to get all the money that was stolen from your Vaults lady Potter. Griphook said with an evil grin on his face.

End flash back

Victoria couldn't help but let out a small smile on her face as she remembers what happened to Ron and Hermione when the Goblins took everything they had and I mean everything. Victoria wished she was there when that happened. But now it's not the time for that. She needs to get away as fast she could. With a new determination, Victoria continued jumping from tree branch to tree branch through the forest. You could say that Victoria had mastered her animagus transformation, there was an unfortunate accident. Unlike normal animagus forms Victoria's animagus form is Espeon, one out of 8 Evolutions from a creature called Eevee. Eevee can evolve into 8 different forms such as Espeon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon.

The reason is unknown in why Victoria's animagus form is Espeon but Victoria. Won't look a horse gift in the mouth. Using her new ability's to the fullest Victoria used one of her new ability's called Psychic allowing Victoria, to hit a target with a strong telekinetic force. It may also reduce the target's Sp. Def stat. Witch also allow Victoria to fly a few feet in the air. Flying around a few trees, for the fun of it, that's until Victoria spotted her supposed arch nemesis, Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Voldemort. Not wanting to be caught Victoria flew behind a tree and gracefully landed on her feet as she carefully watched Voldemort.

Voldemort looked to be very agitated and angry. Not wanting to be the outlet for his anger Victoria opted to stay in the background, observing him as her ears twitch lightly in every sound she heard as her tail switch back and forth. Victoria listened as Voldemort grumbled and hissed to himself. She noticed that his pet snake Nagini wasn't with him, Victoria couldn't sense that damn snake nearby so that good. Victoria noticed that Voldemort didn't really look like that half snake man anymore, he looked like the cute and sexy Tom Riddle when she had met in the 2nd, but he looked a few years older but stilled so hot. "Damn those Death eaters, can't even follow the simplest of orders..." Voldemort grumbled in parseltongue. Making Victoria flinch lightly as her ears twitch in hearing when Voldemort speak in parseltongue.

Voldemort was pacing and think of a way to punish his followers. That's when he saw something, peeking from behind a tree. "Huh? What is that..." He thought as he walked forward the tree. Quickly hiding behind the tree Victoria using her new psychic abilities to teleported behind Voldemort. Carefully landing on her feet Victoria looked at Voldemort. She wondered if she could become Tom's or Voldemort's friend. Companion? Or whatever? Maybe she could end this stupid war and maybe get back at her so called friends. Victoria wasn't as light as it seems no she was dark by all means. "Espeon?"

 **Tom/ Lord Voldemort POV**

"Espeon?" I swiftly turned around and pointed my wand at whatever that startled me when my eyes widen in what I saw a cat-like creature it had slender legs and dainty paws. It is covered in fine, lilac fur. Its ears are large, and it has purple eyes with white pupils. There are tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. The creature was stunning I never seen anything like it before.

The cat-like creature just stared at me with feigned innocence. As it walked closer to me, I stiffened and backed away slightly.

"Who are you? What are you?" I questioned.

"Espeon?" The cat-like creature cocked its head to the side. As its eyes began to glow as it conjured an Oran Berry and held it in front of me, my eye twitched slightly. I sighed and lowered my wand, but did not put it away as I looked at the odd berry. "Espeon!" the cat-like creature mewed as it looked like it was waiting for me to react.

"You want to give me that fruit?" I asked, exasperated. The cat-like creature nodded its head as its eyes were still glowing and urged for me to take it. I took the berry into my own hand. As I examined the berry closely. "Am I supposed to eat it?" I asked the cat-like creature.

"Espeon!" the cat-like creature nodded its head as its tail was swaying back and forth in glee.

I stared at the cat-like creature for a few moments, deciding whether or not it was safe to trust the odd cat like creature enough to eat the offered berry that could be poisoned. I sighed as I checked it over with my wand and deemed it safe. Taking a small hesitant bite out of the berry, I was surprised when I found it to have a very nice and balanced flavor too it. I looked down to see that cat like creature was rubbing itself against my leg as it let small purrs. "What do you want from me?" I asked finally banned down and pet the creature on its head shock in fining its lilac fur truly soft.

" Espeon..." creature's ear slumped showing it was sad for some reason. "I see? You're lonely?" I asked, slightly wary as I looked at creature it seem to be very tin as it had eaten in days and it also looked like give out to exhaustion.

" Espeon..." the creature mewed once more as it nodded it head, while its ears where still in a slump.

"I see, so you approached me, hoping for some sort of companion." I guessed. The creature nodded its head while looking at me with saddened eyes. I sighed and looked at the creature "I'm not the kind of person you want to be friends with, little creature." I said looked at it straight in those saddened eyes. "Don't you understand? I'm a murderer, a dark lord, why would you want to be friends with me?" I asked, questionly. Looking into pleading eyes " Espeon...?" the creature mewed once more.

I sighed again. "Fine, you can come with me...only because I find you better company than my followers." I said as looked at small creature.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Victoria's ears perked up with glee, as she was now using her Psychic ability and flew around Voldemort in happiness, Voldemort could only chuckle at her antics. He then headed for the manor and keyed Victoria into the wards. He walked in with Victoria following him every step of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria was purring as Tom was running his fingers through her fur as she was resting on his lap. as Tom was reading some reports that some unknown death eater gave him. Victoria opened one of her eyes as she saw Tom was still eating the berry she conjured for him. Once Tom was done reading the report he discarded the stem of the berry which a house elf immediately took and threw away. Tom slowly got up with a still purring Victoria in his arms. As he then headed for the bathroom and boy it was huge. Victoria's eyes bulged at the sight. And looked at Tom confused.

Voldemort chuckled and pointed towards the swimming pool that was supposed to be a bath. The bath was about 3-4 feet deep. "You need to take a bath, you are quite dirty."

Victoria blinked and looked at herself, she indeed had smudges of dirt on her fine, lilac fur. "Espeon..." Victoria said while well tilting her head to the left in confusion. Voldemort shook his head. "In, you must be clean little one. I will join you in a moment." Voldemort said as he gently placed his new Companion down on the marble floor.

 **~ Victoria POV~**

Join? What did he mean...join? I blushed as I thought in what's going to happened but seem that Voldemort dismissed the Redding of my cheeks from the steam coming from the hot bath. I used my Psychic ability to fly close to the edge of the so-called bath and dipped the tip of my tail into the water. The temperature seems to be bit hot but I'd adjust. slowly I stepped into the bath and purred in content. Looking around I noticed that the bath was big enough to swim in thanks to my Animagus form I can. So, I swam a few rounds for a bit. but it looks like I was doing doggy, paddle. I heard Voldemort slip into the bath as well. I blushed a bit as I sighed in relief when I saw that he had a towel tied around his waist as he slipped into the bath.

I couldn't help it but blushed at the sight of his perfectly toned body, it was just so...well...perfect. Damn my female hormones. I thought as I heard Voldemort say "C'mere little one." Voldemort beckoned as the taps in the middle of the bath came to life, shooting out pink, blue, and yellow soapy water. They all smelled nice. I swam over to Voldemort as he gently grabbed me. As Voldemort began to gently scrubbed the dirt off my fur. "What should I name you? I don't even know what creature you are..." Voldemort said still scrubbing my fur.

I cocked my head to the side, but purred slightly as Voldemort scrubbed a certain spot on my head that made me putty in his hands. No! I shouldn't be taking a bath with a sexy dark lord...but damn it this feel soo good... I somewhat mentally cursed my body for its desires.

 **~3** **rd** **POV~**

Voldemort chuckled and then started to scrubbed harder, which made Victoria purr even louder, as her tail swished from side to side. " Espeon..."

"Hmm...how about... Vicky? That Emerald gem on your forehead remind me of the Potter brats eye color so I'll just shorten her name and call you Vicky, sound good?" Voldemort asked.

Victoria or now named, Vicky, nodded in approval. " Espeon!"

"Is there anything special you can do? You've got to be a magical creature because you can obviously levitate and fly..." Voldemort said thoughtfully.

Vicky was thinking on whether she should show Voldemort some of her new abilities, it couldn't hurt and she wanted show that she could be useful. Closing her eyes and slowly reopening them showing that they were glowing in neon blue. This was one of Victoria's newest ability called Future Sight. as the room started to change. showing glimpses of the future of Voldemort's next raid. (A/n words that are bold and italicize that means it's the future sight) " ** _Give up Tom. It's over. We got you." Dumbledore said._**

 ** _"Do not call me that!" Voldemort growled. "And it's not over until I say it is Old man."_**

The room began to change back to normal when Victoria heard Voldemort gasped slightly.

"Incredible..." Voldemort said in slight awe. "you could see into the future. Amazing. Anything else?"

Vicky nodded. Her whole body began to glow as Voldemort heard thunder and lightning as rain started to fall into the bath room. This new ability is called Rain Dance.

Voldemort widened his eyes in surprise see that his new Companion control the weather.

"Amazing, you can control the weather also? You're truly astounding, but I have a feeling that that was not even a third of what you can do, am I right?" Voldemort asked, with a brow raised Vicky then nodded at him with a delighted look on her face. He smiled slightly back at her. "Oh yes, one more thing, are you a male or a female?"

Using her psychic abilities to form the words female.

"A female?"

Vicky nodded.

"Interesting," Voldemort said and gently petted her head. After the two dried off, it was time to head for bed. Voldemort slipped under his silk covers of his emerald green bed. Vicky laid down and slept beside him. Voldemort smiled and put an arm over his new companion, the day turned out better than he thought. Not to mention that Nagini was out doing something and wouldn't be back for a long while. Once he was sure that Vicky was asleep, he cast a charm to check whether or not she was an animagus, when it came out as a negative (because unknown curse that hit Victoria), he relaxed. Neither was she anyone's familiar. Voldemort smiled as he slowly feels sleep only find himself in a forest, a full moon high in the sky. He heard what sounded like an angel singing. Hurrying towards the noise, entranced by its beauty, he came upon a clearing with a small pond. There was a woman, no a goddess, for she was too perfect to be anything else, sitting on a large rock and dipping her feet in the water, singing. Her hair was a beautiful color of lilac. He loved it. The woman look over at him. As she had stopped singing, he noted with disappointment. Her lovely electric green eyes glowed, her skin looks like it was a part of the moon itself as it gave off its own light. Her red lips curved into a smile. Hello, tom...


	3. Chapter 3

He looked back at the woman's face, searching for something, what that something was he did not know. But Tom knew she was truly beautiful, "how do you know my name?" He cursed himself at how breathless he sounded.

Dammit, he sounds like a girl.

The woman laughed, he voices like tinkling chimes. "Oh yes. How could I not?" Tom frowned.

"What do you mean?" She smiled a very mysterious smile, one that seemed to contain the greatest of mysteries. She did not answer, looking up at the moon instead.

"In time you'll know." His head spun, what was she going on about now? "So." She looked at him gravely and he felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.

"The war will change in your favor. And you'll be the one that will change both worlds." The woman said as she looked at the moon.

"how do you know that the war will change in my favor," Tom said will look at her with curiosity.

"I know this Tom for I have seen it and my power and myself belong to you to use." She stood up, walking towards him. He took a step back as she did so.

"Stay back!" he didn't mean to yell, but he still ended up doing it. She continued coming forward. She suddenly cupped her hands and blew into them. A golden light shone through her fingers. He watched entranced as she chanted softly. The wind stirred, ruffling his hair. She pulled her hands away and opened them. There, sitting in her cupped hands was a pendant and chain.

She gestured for him to approach. He did so, still staring in awe at her display of magic. She bent down and placed the chain over his head. An Ouroboros made of black and silver metal hung from a silver chain. He looked at her in confusion.

The woman smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. A zap of electricity shot through him where her lips touched his skin. He placed a hand where her lips just were when she pulled away. Smiling,

 **~end of dream~**

When the sun hit his eyes, Voldemort woke and yawned. He sat up and stretched. Then he remembered the dream, slowly reaching down where he felt the cooling metal of the chain. That now hangs loosely around his neck. as Tom remembered what that woman said came to him. ("I know this Tom for I have seen it and my power and myself belong to you to use.") that's when Tom remembered Vicky and turned to look at the lilac creature. Vicky was red in the face and was panting heavily. Voldemort panicked and gently grazed his fingers over her forehead, it was a fever.

"WORMTAIL!" Voldemort called.

After a few moments, the fat plump man ran into the room. "Y-Yes my l-l-lord?" He stuttered.

"Give me your arm!" He demanded and Peter reluctantly handed Voldemort his marked arm. Voldemort pressed his wand to the dark mark, calling Snape.

Snape swiftly walked into Dumbledore's office, holding his burning arm. Dumbledore looked up from his desk and saw Snape clutching his marked arm and nodded. Snape turned to leave after that.

He quickly flooed to the Riddle Manor. "Severus, come here." the dark lord called and Snape walked quickly to where the dark lord was and knelt before him and kissed the hem of his robes. "Severus, I need you to do a diagnostic check on my companion over here."

Snape looked up to see some odd lilac cat-like creature, lying on the dark lord's bed. He got up and walked slowly over to the bed and pulled out his wand. He did a brief check over before turning back to Voldemort. "My lord, she seems to have an environmental fever."

"An environmental fever?" Voldemort asked. "Yes, a fever caused by a sudden change in environment. It is fairly easy to cure, I'll brew up a fever potion immediately. For now, she should stick to easy to digest foods such as chicken soup, bananas, and apples. Giving him or her lemon ginger tea with honey in shaved ice will be good for her as well, it will help cool down her fever. I'll go tell the elves on the way to the lab." Snape said. Voldemort nodded.

"Good, you may leave Severus." Voldemort said before turning back to Vicky. "Oh and before you go, you are to tell no one of this creature, do you understand me? Not one person. I will know if you do, and you won't like the punishment."

Snape nodded. "Yes my lord." then he left swiftly.

Soon the elf appeared with the lemon ginger honey slushie and handed it to Voldemort. "Will master be needing anything else?" the elf asked.

"Yes, bring me a small cloth that had been soaked in ice cold water and wrung out. Bring it to me along with a small tub of ice cold water. Make sure to add ice cubes to the water as well. Also, bring a bowl of diced apple and a bowl of sliced banana." Voldemort ordered. The elf nodded before disappearing.

After a few moments, the elf came back with a tray containing the items he requested before popping away. Voldemort took the cloth and soaked it into the tub of cold water, he then rang it out and placed it gently on Vicky's forehead. He then took the bowl of the lemon ginger honey slushie and scooped up a spoonful before holding it out for Vicky to eat.

" Espeon..." Vicky groaned.

"I know, but you must eat something," Voldemort said, Vicky cracked one eye open to looked at Voldemort briefly before taking the spoon into her mouth.

" Espeon!" Vicky licked her nonexistent lips and demanded another spoonful. Voldemort chuckled and kept feeding her.

There was a knock at the door, right after Vicky had finished the slushie. "Come in Severus." Voldemort said and Snape gently opened the door, holding a potion.

"Here is the potion my lord." Snape said. "Should I administer it?"

"No, I will," Voldemort said and took the potion from Snape. "Yes my lord, do you need anything else? Extras of the potion are in the kitchen." Snape said. "No, that will be everything. You may leave now Severus. I'll call you if I am in need of your services again." Voldemort said and Snape turned to leave.

After Snape had left, Voldemort checked the potion of poison, deeming it poison free, he held out the vial to Vicky.

"Please drink this Vicky." Voldemort said and Vicky took the vial in her tiny paws and chugged the potion down, after she finished, she grimaced at the aftertaste. Voldemort chuckled.

" Espeon!" Vicky attempted to get the extremely bitter aftertaste but could not, that is until Voldemort held up a small cube of apple to her, she grabbed off of his fork and ate it. " Espeon..."

Vicky then fell asleep and Voldemort gently stroked the creature. Unconsciously, Vicky used to rest and glowed green-blue slightly, making Voldemort take his hand back and watch in fascination and a bit of fear, not knowing what is happening to his new companion. Then the glowing died down and Vicky looked healthy but tired.

"Sleep well, Vicky." Voldemort said.


	4. Chapter 4

Vicky woke up the next day, feeling perfectly fine again. She stretched a little before looking around the room she was in using her psychic abilities to float into the air once again. She looked around the room, only to see that Voldemort was sleeping on the other side of the bed. She observed him, when he was sleeping, he looked so vulnerable, so adorable. He looked like Tom and innocent Tom.

Vicky looked towards the clock and it read 11 am. She figured it was time for him to wake up. Using her tail to tickle Tom under his nose in a way to wake him up. " Espeon!"

Voldemort groaned. He looked up to see a perfectly healthy Vicky and smiled. "You're okay," Voldemort said as he petted Vicky on her head causing her to purr. " Espeon!" Vicky smiled and used psychic to conjured a Chesto Berry, it cured sleepiness. She held out the berry for Voldemort sighed and took the berry, he inspected it before taking a bite out of it. It was awfully dry tasting but it did wake him up.

"Thank you." He said and sat up.

" Espeon!" Vicky meowed and flew around him in enjoy. Voldemort got up and got dressed into his usual black robes. He walked out of his bedroom and Vicky followed him.

Voldemort had gone to the dining room where an elf served him an extravagant breakfast. Vicky flew towards the table and carefully and gracefully land on the table. Seeing a banana muffin from the basket on the table and sniffed it. She then took a bite and made sounds of delight. Voldemort chuckled as he sat down and put eggs, buttered toast, bacon, and sausages on his plate before digging in. "Are there any more of your special powers I should know about?"

Vicky looked at him and thought for a moment. As used one of her normal type powers which was called Double Team. This caused Voldemort to look at her in awe and wonder. Not wanting to show off all her abilities Victoria and went back to the basket of muffins.

 **~Time skip~**

Voldemort sighed for what had to be the 10th time in that very hour, there was a death eater meeting coming up and he did not want to deal with their stupidity, maybe he should bring Vicky along to ease him a little, wouldn't that be something when his death eater sees Vicky for the first time. He was thinking about it only to stop when he heard a screeching sound. Voldemort immediately ran towards the noise, what he saw was unexpected. Vicky was scratching up Bellatrix's face, he watched in amusement as his companion was overpowering one of his more powerful death eaters.

Voldemort could not, however, react in time when Bellatrix pointed her wand at Vicky and uttered those horrid words.

"Crucio!" She cried and the red beam headed straight for Vicky, who in turn quickly used Mirror coat to deflect the spell and rebound it towards Bellatrix, who was unprepared for her own spell to hit her at double the power. She fell to the floor, screaming in pain until Vicky let up on her attack. Only to stop when Vicky spotted Voldemort and ran towards him, hiding behind him. Voldemort, on the other hand, was shocked that Vicky could not only block an unforgivable, she could also rebound it back to the opponent with double the force if those screams were anything to go by. Bellatrix was left trembling on the ground. " Espeon! Espeon, Espeon, Espeon!" Vicky pointed her tail at Bellatrix, from what Voldemort could see that Vicky obviously hated Bellatrix but for an unknown reason But for Victoria, it was for killing her beloved Godfather.

"What's wrong Vicky?" Voldemort asked. "What did Bellatrix do?"

"M-My L-Lord...that pest!" Bellatrix growled and attempted to shoot another curse at Vicky but Voldemort blocked it.

"Who're you calling a pest?" Voldemort asked in a menacing tone.

'Yeah! Who're you calling a pest? I'm no pest! Unlike you, Bellabitch!' " Espeon! Espeon Espeon, Espeon! Espeon, Espeon!" Vicky said while hissing in her direction. "Hush Vicky." Voldemort scolded lightly and Vicky quieted down, but still clung on to his robes and glared at Bellatrix. "Vicky is my new...companion. Do not curse her or the same thing will happen as it did just now, understood?" Voldemort said while looking at Bellatrix,

Bellatrix nodded reluctantly and got up.

"Good, now get out of my sight and back to the meeting room!" Voldemort growled and she ran off. He then turned back to Vicky. "You are just full of surprises aren't you, deflecting an unforgivable...honestly," Voldemort said as Victoria used her psychic abilities to float towards Voldemort's face

" Espeon!" Vicky purred as she rubbed her cheek against his. Voldemort twitched and peeled her off and held her dangling in front of his face. " Espeon!" Vicky said while tilting her head slightly given the oppression of a confused kitten.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Voldemort growled, but it held no malice. Vicky used fake tears and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He twitched again and sighed. "Fine, you can...hug me. Honestly, the things I do for you..." He let go of her and she immediately re-attached herself to his head again. "Alright that's enough, I must go for a meeting now." letting go while using her psychic abilities to float in the air. seeing that Voldemort was walking towards the meeting room, Vicky followed right behind him, where a bunch of people in masks and black robes were seated along a long table, there was a thrown at the front end of the table, she assumed that was where Voldemort sat. When Voldemort entered the room, his followers threw themselves at his feet and kissed the hem of his robes. Vicky flew in and observed them, it's sad really seeing pure bloods kiss up to a half-blood, how ironic isn't it Victoria thought as she noticed that Bellatrix growled at her when she spotted her but said nothing when Voldemort glared at her. He then just brushed past his followers and sat on the thrown, Vicky laid herself on Voldemort's lap and started to purr when he started to pet her. "Let's start with the reports." Voldemort sighed and listened to each Death eater's reports, he only listened to the useful information and ignored the useless ones. Vicky then sat up and conjured a Pecha Berry and started to eat it. Vicky savored the sweet berry and ate it with great content. Voldemort smiled slightly and patted her head gently as she ate the pink berry. One of the only things really worth his attention was the fact that Victoria Potter had been missing for a week.

"My lord?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Lucius?" Voldemort answered as he looked at his death eater.

"What is that?" Lucius asked, pointing to Vicky who was still eating the berry.

"This is Vicky, my new companion," Voldemort said. "Vicky, why don't you introduce yourself to my followers?"

Vicky looked up at Voldemort then finished the last of her berry before levitating off of his lap and down the table. She inspected each follower closely, then she came across Snape, even though he was quite mean to her in class, he was still a good person and had been protecting her ever since she started Hogwarts. Mainly because of her mum but oh well.

She conjured a Sitrus Berry and float it out towards Snape. Everyone was watching the two closely. " Espeon. Espeon!" 'Take it you greasy git, I may not like you much, but you did save my life a couple times...'

Snape reached out hesitantly and gently took the berry from Vicky, making a note to examine the berry later just in case. He looked straight into Vicky's eyes and stiffened, they were just like Lily's eyes. But the color was off where Lily had a lovely shade of green. Vicky eyes where a mixture of emeralds and lilac But that's when He'd recognize those eyes any day! Was Vicky Victoria Potter? But how He needs to investigate this.

Vicky then flew towards Bellatrix and hissed at her. Bellatrix growled at Vicky but did nothing. She then flew to Rudolphus, who she knew was married to Bellatrix and patted his shoulder and using one of her tails to point to Bellatrix. Vicky shook her head, Rudolphus looked amused and so did Rabastan. The two obviously caught the message Vicky was trying to convey to them.

" Espeon, Espeon, Espeon..." Vicky said. 'Sorry that you have to be married to this crazy bitch'

Vicky then flew to Lucius, who looked at her oddly. Vicky then used water gun and shot the small torrent of water at Lucius, who was now soaked. The rest of the followers snickered at his expense. " Espeon, Espeon!" 'Hahaha! 'That's for almost killing Ginny and me in my 2nd year! And for raising someone like Draco Malfoy!' Lucius looked irritated and cast a drying charm on himself. Vicky then flew back to Voldemort and rubbed her cheek against his. Voldemort growled and once again pulled Vicky off of him and dangled her in front of his face. She gave an innocent look and conjured a Persim Berry and held it out to him. Voldemort sighed and took the berry from Vicky and ate it. Pleased to find it quite tasty. He let go of Vicky and she settled herself in his lap once more. He now discovered that she was able to shoot water out of her mouth like the spell Aguamenti.

"Please do not antagonize Vicky, she can be...very vicious...right Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked, with a malicious grin.

Bellatrix shivered but nodded, obviously remembered the very powerful crucio that was rebounded off of the cat-like creature and sent back to her.

"Dismissed," Voldemort said and the death eaters one by one, left. Snape was the only one left.

"My lord, if I may ask, did Vicky recover well?" Snape asked, still holding the Sitrus berry in his hand. "Yes, your potion worked well Severus, I was going to reward you, but it seems that Vicky beat me to it," Voldemort said and a lilac/lavender blur flew past him and attached herself to the side of Snape's head and started rubbing her cheek against his. "I think she is thanking you."

'Man, it's fun messing with him.' Vicky thought as she looked at the priceless expression on Snape's face and the amused one on Voldemort's. With a wave of Voldemort's wand, Vicky floated back to Voldemort, who gives a small pointed look at her.

"You may go now," Voldemort said with no room for argument. Snape bowed before leaving.

After he left he turned back to Vicky. "You're just a bundle of mischief, aren't you?"

Vicky just gave him an innocent look, he sighed and left for his study with Vicky following him.


End file.
